FairyTale RomanceYeah Right
by daniel's1girl
Summary: PG13 for later chapters. This is mainly about DMHG but others also look I am full into getting help. Please R&R okay thanks
1. Head Boy and Girl

First off I just wanted to say that this is my frist   
  
Fanfiction story so be nice. However I would like reviews  
  
and flames are welcome though. On with it,I have been   
  
reading fanfiction story on DM/HG and I like them so I'm  
  
writting one.  
  
Discliamer: I don't Harry Potter but I DO own Daniel  
  
Racliffe,so no touchy.But about H.P. J.K. Rowling got   
  
there frist.   
  
Ch1-Head boy and Girl  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.   
  
"Move over Mudblood." Draco said to Hermione as he sat  
  
beside her in the prefects compartments.  
  
"Why Malfoy you want to sit beside your girlfriend."  
  
I said.  
  
"At least i can get one." Malfoy said.  
  
"You blind Malfoy." she said pointing around to the  
  
boys in the compartment.They were all drooling over her.  
  
For the frist time in a long time he looked at her. She  
  
had defentily matured nicely. She had her hair   
  
strightend and it had blond high lights.Her body had  
  
curves that Pansy didn't.  
  
"I guess so Granger." was all he manged to say. I  
  
was taken by surpise.He never admitted that I was   
  
right,and for a wierd reason that made me fell good.  
  
"Not that you've out smartted me Granger but your   
  
alowwed to be right too." he said taking the seat   
  
next to her."Okay I hate to be the one to inform you but Head  
  
Boy and Girl are to share a dormitory so are the  
  
prefects. You will be working together on things   
  
such as th dance and stuff like that thank you. You  
  
may leave now." said Magall.  
  
Everyone left but the shrot,strange and civil converstation   
  
she had with Draco replayed in her mind all day.  
  
Okay now flames are welcome but keep in mind this is my frist fic.  
  
Now I am open to idea's if you have any but no Harry and Ron not   
  
talking to hermoine for more than one chapter okay. So exactly how   
  
to get DM/HG together any idea's. PleseR&R 


	2. Soyna Black

ok let me start out by saying that this is my frist story but you can expect more from me not all   
  
DMHG though. so with only one further a do let the fun begin.  
  
Discliamer:This is the one futher ado. Honestly I don't know why we have to do this but sadly I  
  
do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would not right on this. I do own Daniel Radcliffe;).  
  
CH2-Soyna Black  
  
As they left the Perfect compatment their was a girl waiting for Hermione,  
  
when she saw her she said"what's up 'Mione."in a soft voice.  
  
She had black hair,dark skin and dark brown eyes.She was wearing a pair of  
  
muggle jeans, a comuflauge tubetop and a black leather jacket over it. Hermione  
  
smiled.   
  
"Nothing much Sonya.Come on, sorry to make you wait so long." Hermione said.  
  
"Come on I want to show you Harry Potter and Ron Weasly." Hermione smiled.  
  
They walked to the end compartment.  
  
Hermione P.O.V.  
  
"Soyna I don't think that you should tell Harry your last name yet, he is   
  
still terrible sad over Siruis dying. I know you are to but it was his only   
  
link into the past."I said when we reach the door to the compatment.   
  
"It's okay, I understand."Soyna said."I miss him too." With that she entered  
  
the compartment.  
  
"Hey Harry,Ron I would like you to meet Soyna she transfered this year."I   
  
said after I gave them hugs. Harry seemed automaticly taken to Soyna.   
  
Soyna's P.O.V.  
  
Harry was handesome,he had earned alot of muscules from Quidditch. "Hey."  
  
he said. Man he had a deep voice and rich too.  
  
"Whats up?"Soyna said.  
  
Harry continued to stare, until a voice snarled "Hey Potter got a new   
  
crush I feel sorry for Granger."Draco came out of the shadows.  
  
I saw Harry's face flush."Go away Malfoy you insurible git." I heard  
  
Hermione say.  
  
Malfoy smirked and said"Only if I can have a word with you about Soyna   
  
Black.Oops did I let out aa screct?" He didn't even sound sorry.  
  
Harry was slightly shocked,"What are talking about Malfoy?" Harry said   
  
angery laced in every word. "You don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
Harry was taunt with fury.He turned to Hermione."Tell me he is joking."  
  
was all he said his voice was soft but he spoke curtly.  
  
That was when I cut in. "Harry calm down."I pretty much pleaded."No he  
  
is not joking. I am Siruis only daughter.I was going to tell you later when   
  
you got to know and trust me,so youwould belive me." My eyes flickered over  
  
to Malfoy."I guess this git was eavsdropping.I am really sorry."I said look-  
  
ing back at Harry.  
  
He looked at me as though he had never seen me."Your serious,prove it."  
  
I looked over at Draco."Out Malfoy."Harry said coldy.   
  
I shook my head and "I need to talk you alone.Eveyone out."Everyone looked  
  
as though they were going to fight with me so I pointd at the door. They left  
  
and I turned to Harry. "Harry was your Godfather and I have the utmost respect  
  
for you. But even if you don't like it I AM his daughter,and honestly I don't  
  
know how to prove it,but if you do tell me." I said the last part sarcasticly.  
  
I crossed my arms and waited. Finally an idea popped into Harry's head.  
  
"Who was Siruis' best friend during school?" he asked. I gave him a weak   
  
smile. "None other that your dad, James Potter. He talked about him alot."I  
  
stopped for a second. Muttered something and then I continued."Silencing   
  
charm. He said that he would never forget your dad they were like brothers."  
  
I stopped and looked at him. He was smiling slightly then his brow furrowed.  
  
"When exactly did you get time for him to tell you?" Harry asked.   
  
"During the 4th year,belive it or not,not even Dumbldore knows he has a   
  
daughter.I am his only child. Although I am not going to take Grimwald place.  
  
Enouph proff?" I asked. Harry nodded "Okay so your Siruis' daughter.I am   
  
sorry for blowing up." He smiled weakly,"all forgiven?" I nodded in a yes.  
  
Then I let everyon but Malfoy back in.  
  
~That is the end of chapter 2 what do you think. If anyone has any  
  
idea's Review. Please R&R.PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEE   
  
Reaview. 


End file.
